Glimpse
by Riku-Aura777
Summary: The love we never got to see in the game. But just because we never got to see it doesn't make it any less real. Sheelos, as seen through the eyes of the party.
1. Colette

Wow, I've definitely been away from the Sheelos section for a long time. I wonder if anyone missed me. Anyway, I'm extremely nervous about this. It's different than what I normally write. Usually, I stay away from writing first person, but I couldn't get it to work in the third.

Also, I'm writing characters I've never written before, so if I mess up their personality, please let me know and help me make them more in character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Why did she act like she wasn't thankful? I know Sheena, and how she was affected by the tragedy with Volt. She had only told me a little about the actual event, like how she was only seven at the time—how could anyone blame a _child _for that?!—and that she had been basically ostracized for a failure that wasn't even her fault.

But, I guess I could imagine how that would be. Since I have returned to Sylvarant, won't people cast me out for failing to regenerate the world? The only reason they would is because I am still alive, and therefore haven't paid for my failure.

Still, even watching them right now, I don't understand why Sheena was so angry at Zelos for rescuing her. They looked like they were arguing at the moment, but I had learned not to be worried about it. They argued often, even though I'm sure none of it's really serious.

Couldn't Sheena have seen how worried Zelos was when she offered to sacrifice herself? He usually doesn't drop his cheerful grin, but I could see how scared he looked. I wonder if anyone else did. Everyone thinks that Zelos doesn't care about anything, that he's just a carefree Chosen who doesn't worry about the world.

But he's a great Chosen! Sure, he may not act like it most of the time, but he cares about us, and would do anything for us. I still don't understand why Genis is so wary of him. I trust him, I trust him completely. I wonder if Sheena does, since she's apparently known him for a long time.

"Don't touch me, you pervert!"

"But hunny, I haven't done anything this time."

"Yeah, _this _time. Stupid Chosen."

Is Sheena really as mad as she sounds? Does she really want to insult him like that? And does hearing that over and over bother him? I mean, he doesn't look like the type of person who would admit if something was truly bothering him, or who would give any indication of pain.

Was this all that their relationship had? Fighting and insults? They've known each other for years, weren't they _friends _at one point? I couldn't imagine only talking to Lloyd like that. He's not stupid, he's amazing.

No, I can see it. They talk sometimes, like really _talk_, not just bickering, and I can tell that they care for each other. So why can't they act like that _all _the time? Can't they see the similarities between them? Maybe I could talk to the Professor about it tomorrow, since I don't think I should ask Sheena about it.

"Colette?"

"Hmm? Oh Lloyd, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you alright? You've seemed really spacey today."

"Of course Lloyd, I was just thinking about something," I answered, giving him a reassuring smile. He always cares so much. I wish I didn't worry him so much.

"You sure? I mean, you can talk to me if you want."

"No, that's okay. I appreciate it though, but it's nothing you need to worry about." That was true; I wasn't sure how much help he could be in explaining why Zelos and Sheena acted to oddly around each other in public.

Was it possible that something had happened to them in the past to strain their relationship now? If something did, it had to be bad to make Sheena seem so hostile around him.

I'm sure they really have a close relationship, even if they don't show it. If they really hated each other, they wouldn't spend so much time around each other, right? People who hate each other never make civil conversation with one another, or risk their life for them, so that has to mean they like each other.

"Colette!"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Are you _sure _you're feeling okay?"

Did I zone out again? I must have, if Lloyd was sounding so concerned.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just a little sleepy." Though it has been awhile, I'm still thankful to Martel that I can sleep and eat again. "I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night Lloyd."

"Uh… okay. 'Night Colette."

As I laid down onto the somewhat soft patch of grass, I smiled at Lloyd as he got up and walked over to Genis and the Professor. Soon after, my smile fell from my face in confusion as I watched her sit up and walk over to me.

"Are you alright, Colette? Lloyd says you've been acting distant all night."

Getting back up, I answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you two."

With a sigh, Raine said, "Colette, feel free to confide in me if something is wrong. Remember, you don't need to keep everything to yourself anymore."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong. I've just been thinking about something, that's all."

"Can I ask what?" The Professor questioned.

"Well…" How should I begin? "I guess I was wondering if you could love someone, but not act like it."

"Love is complicated, and while I'm quite intelligent, I'm not sure if I can truly explain this. Typically, people who care for each other are in denial if they don't openly show their feelings. Perhaps it could be that they don't wish to admit them."

"I seem," I responded. "I hope you don't mind talking to me about this."

"Not at all. But I'd like to tell you that I don't think you need to worry about that," she replied, giving me a smile that I didn't really understand.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand. Sleep well, Colette."

"Good night Professor," I returned to her retreating form.

Thinking back on her words, I realized that the Professor must have thought I was talking about myself and Lloyd. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Had my feelings seemed that obvious? Oh, if she could see them, could Lloyd?

I sighed a little, and returned to my position of gazing up at the stars. I suppose I shouldn't worry about if Lloyd's realized that I love him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, that doesn't change anything.

Tilting my head, I could see everyone near the fire. Regal and Presea were farther away from it than everyone else, even though they didn't appear to be talking to each other. Lloyd and Genis were laughing at something; it must've been funny, considering that Raine even had a smile on her face. Finally, I saw Sheena laying down, her back to me, with Zelos looking at the fire.

Although, I could tell that he was really looking at her instead. There was something about him at this moment, an aura I couldn't identify. Maybe Zelos was in love with Sheena, and trying to convince himself that he wasn't, just like the Professor had just said. But, why would anyone choose to do that?

More importantly, did Sheena feel the same way about Zelos as I felt about Lloyd?

* * *

Please forgive me for the shortness. I'll try and make the other chapters a little longer. I would love to hear about your opinions on this, because I'm excited about writing this. But really, I need to know if other people would be excited to _read _it. So… can you help me out? I'll try and update soon.


	2. Genis

I'm so, so sorry. This chapter just refused to cooperate with me. I'm not all that satisfied with it, but I just can't tweak it so I can be. Oh well. I wanted to update it yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to—it was my birthday, so, you know, please review.

Also, I had a weird moment. I think I started writing in present tense (which I never do anyway), but I hope that I managed to switch it all back. I didn't proofread that much, so hopefully it's not that bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

_Professor _Zelos?! The audacity! I refused to believe that that _ass _is smarter than me. In fact, no, he was not smarter. He only knew how to manipulate others into doing his work for him. Maybe the church made a mistake, believing that some snobby, egotistical philanderer can be the Chosen.

It's a miracle that Sheena can put up with his nonsense, since all he could seem to do around her was make crude comments about her body. And then, he flirted with any girl who can walk, receiving "donations" from them.

It took a magnificent feat from me to swallow my self-worth and ask for advice about how to approach Presea. Most of the time, said advice ends up being garbage, which I think only served to annoy her, instead of getting her to like me. How in the world girls find him attractive was beyond me. Then again, that could attribute to my age as well, seeing as I am technically a child.

Now, at this overly-formal dinner party, watching him try and avoid all of his girls—a first—and only talking to Sheena—without wandering eyes or hands, I noticed—I found myself confused. This civilized behavior definitely did not fit the immature man we had traveled with all this time.

Dragging my attention away from the pair, I walked over to my sister, who was standing near the edge of the room, keeping to herself.

"Ah, Genis," she greeted me warmly.

"Hey Raine. How much longer do we have to stay here?" While I appreciated how rare of an experience this was, since apparently not many people were often invited to events like these, I had quickly grown bored of it, and could not imagine that most people were actually enjoying themselves.

"For some time. Why, are you tired? You can go back to the inn, if you like. I'm sure it would be fine."

However, my focus had drifted away from my sister—despite knowing the consequences—and instead shifted to the opposite corner, to where Presea was talking to Regal. I hadn't seen her the entire night, and now that I could see her… my face was flushing at the very thought of how cute she looked.

Gulping, I mentally kicked myself. _Thinking _that was different than going to her and _telling _her so. This was one of the moments—that were few and far between, I would like to add—that I wish I had Zelos's brash behavior, being unafraid of rejection, if only for the pure confidence he seemed to possess.

But, sometimes I had to wonder if that confidence was true. I could clearly remember that one time when he had cryptically told me that we were the same. Though I scoffed at the idea of that, I had asked him what he meant.

_"No one wanted us to be born," _he had told me, with an ironic, strained smile.

Sadly, I knew that to be true in my case, seeing as I was a half-elf, but I couldn't imagine a reason for him not to be born. Granted, I don't like him, but I see no reason for him not to be born. While I could steadily feel my hatred of humans in general increasing daily, he seemed remorseful of the way he had treated them in the past, and was trying to move past his prejudiced roots.

"Genis?"

"Huh?" Guess I had zoned out for a moment.

"Do you feel okay? Maybe you should go back and rest."

"No, no, I'm okay. I think I'm going to hang out with Lloyd, okay?" I had just spotted him entering the room, looking out-of-place in his attire.

"Okay, just go back to the inn if you need to sleep." With that, she walked over and began talking with Regal.

"What's up, Genis?" Lloyd asked once I slowly moved toward him.

"Hey Lloyd," I greeted dejectedly.

"Something wrong?" He asked, apparently picking up on my mood. Maybe I do underestimate his level of intelligence. He's a little more perceptive than I originally thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just…" I trailed off, my gaze returning to Presea, who was now standing alone, seeing as Regal and Raine moved to a less populated area in the massive room.

"Just… what?"

Okay, maybe he wasn't that perceptive. I'll admit, maybe I made a mistake.

"Never mind, Lloyd. Have you seen Colette?" I had spotted her awhile ago, looking for my best friend.

"Nah, I just got here. Where is she?"

"Lloyd!"

Speak of the angel, she will appear…

"Colette," he answered back, beaming. For some reason, I felt as if I shouldn't be standing here with them, as if I didn't belong in this moment.

"I'll see you later, Lloyd," I replied, taking my leave.

I audibly sighed. Now I was all alone. Perhaps it would be smarter if I just went back. I was certainly gaining nothing by remaining, and I could probably find a book somewhere. I mean, sure, this city may be filled with greedy, obnoxious citizens, but some of them must know how to read, right?

"Hey, Genis."

Jumping in surprise, I turned around to see Sheena standing in front of me with a small smile. Wasn't she just with Zelos?

"Hello, Sheena. How has your night been?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

"It's been okay. I hope Zelos hasn't been bugging you too much." Then again, did he even know how _not _to annoy someone?

"Surprisingly, he's been tame." Her smile widened, albeit hardly noticeable. It was one I didn't understand, the feelings behind it something I didn't recognize. "More behaved than normal."

"Is he sick or something?" I sarcastically asked, chuckling.

That smile I couldn't decipher refused to fall from her face. It almost appeared to be teasing me, like a puzzle I couldn't solve because it was missing a piece, or how I couldn't keep a conversation with Presea, despite how easy it should've been. "I think he's fine now."

This continued to frustrate me. There was something behind that simple phrased that just screamed double-meaning, but I couldn't tell what said double-meaning could be. Or… could it be that I was just reading too much into it? Yes, that could be.

Before I got side-tracked by my thoughts, I noticed the philanderer's vibrant red hair in view. He was walking over to us, his usual grin plastered to his face. So loathsome…

"Hello, Sheena," he greeted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Now, there were just too many things wrong with this scene. It had to be a hallucination. Zelos hadn't referred to her as 'hunny.' I honestly thought he didn't even know Sheena's real name, since he tried to convince Presea it was 'violent demonic banshee.'

Second, he arm, rested upon her shoulders, wasn't moving down toward… well, you know where. He was being polite. It was as if it were a gesture among friends, even though she wasn't returning it.

That was the other thing. She wasn't slapping and cursing him. She was actually _allowing _him to touch her, which I've never seen her do. What was wrong with them today?

For some reason that was beyond me, I was getting that feeling I got when I was just around Lloyd and Colette; like I was seeing a private moment between two people. Except I knew they weren't together or anything. No, they must just be happy because everything's going so well. Yes, because the worlds will soon be reunited, they've decided to be civil, and somehow Zelos was able to force himself to polite. Right, that's all that is here.

"Genis?"

"Yeah, Sheena?" I must've gotten caught up in my own thoughts. Now the two of them were staring at me.

"I was just saying good-bye, and you weren't answering. Are you okay?"

"Past your bedtime, brat?" Zelos mocked. Yeah, he hadn't changed. What was I thinking?

Glaring, I turned my attention to Sheena. "I'm fine, just thinking about something. We're you going?"

"Back to the Wilder mansion," Zelos supplied for her. "Later, squirt."

Before I had the opportunity to insult him back, the pair turned around and walked off toward the exit of the building. By the Goddess, why were those two going off by themselves? When had Sheena lost all common sense?!

Something had happened between them. But what? What could radically affect their behavior like that? They seemed fine earlier, so what changed in between?

Before I realized it, I noticed that my legs were moving… in the direction of Presea. I began to sweat. My face was flushing, embarrassingly.

"Genis," she said in her not-so-quite monotone, "you look warm. Are you all right?"

In a calm voice, the calmest I had achieved around her, I answered, "I think I'm in shock."

Her head tilted in the way that it does when she's confused. Despite that, she asked, "What happened?"

How could I tell her this when I didn't even understand? She only understood logic, and it had to be clear and concise. How could I say that two people were acting so out of character that it was unfathomable? How could I say that two polar-opposites were acting so friendly, which just went against their nature?

How could I explain that those two were maybe showing their real selves? I don't really know them, so I can't argue one way or the other. Then again, how well does anyone here know them?

"You know what Presea? I really don't know."

* * *

I made Genis very confuzzled. Hopefully, still in character. Well, I should say that I hope that _everyone _was in character, but I think Genis matters the most right now.

Hopefully, I'll update faster. No guarantees though. Please review!


	3. Regal

Well, I'd like to blame the nearing summer vacation for the late update. Not that I have anything against summer vacation. No, I just hate the amount of work that teachers like to give at the end of the year.

Also, I'd like to say that, given how I've updated about once a month, that I'll be going away for a few weeks almost immediately after school gets out. If I go away before I'm able to update this, just check out my profile for dates on when I'll be back. If I _do _update before then… well, just ignore this message.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

I'd like to consider myself an intelligent man. Raised in a rich, kind family, taught by the best tutors and attending the most prestigious schools. After I had matured, I took over the family business, the Lezareno Company, due to my father passing away from an illness. While stressful in the beginning, I quickly adjusted to my role as President of the company, with the help of George, who was almost like a second father.

I was happy. At least, I had thought so.

However, I had learned what happiness was when I met _her_.

I can remember it like it was yesterday. I was busy writing a report about something, the mines most likely, when George had introduced her as my new assistant. I can hear her introducing herself, so much life and joy in her voice. She was a few years younger than me, but after my first real conversation with her, I could just sense a connection between us.

She'd often tell me about her life back in Ozette, living with her father and older sister. She'd confess to me that she was working for me in order to earn money, since her father was too sick even to work. Her sister had to continue his business back in her hometown. I could hear the regret in her voice when she'd speak about how she hadn't seen them since she'd come to Altamira. She worked for me for about three or four years.

I had fallen in love with her, and she with me. George had been against it, and wasn't exactly subtle when he told me we couldn't be together. And so, he went behind my back, in a plan to get her transferred away.

The end of that situation did not justify his means, though. No, the end of Alicia's life was much more tragic than George had foreseen, and now her blood is forever stained on my hands. No amount of forgiveness and atonement will be able to wash it away.

That was my mistake. My sin. The weight of the shackles symbolizes the weight my heart carries everyday, an ever-present reminder.

Yes, I'd like to consider myself a wise man, especially since I'm now the age of thirty-two. But I'm troubled as I watch the multiple personalities of Zelos interact with a broken Sheena. It's been two days since the incident with Volt, and the young adult hasn't bothered to give Sheena any privacy to deal with the grief I know she must be feeling.

_"There's no point in worrying about stuff that's already over." _That's what he had said, in complete nonchalance, when talking about Corrine's sacrifice at the Temple of Lightning. I'm a patient man, but even I was disgusted by his lack of empathy.

He can't say he's never experienced loss before. I had seen him at dinner parties after the death of his mother. He knows how death affects others.

Everyone here in this odd little group has experienced personal loss on some level. And as this journey progresses, we all seem to experience it a little more. Death is the shadow of life, ready to jump out and swallow you without any warning.

"You look troubled."

Tilting my head, I noticed Raine standing over me. How long had she been there? "I apologize. I was just lost in thought."

"That's understandable. I think everyone has been these past few days. Even he's been a little quieter," she added, gesturing to Zelos, who was now just sitting silently next to Sheena.

"A rare sight," I couldn't help but comment.

With a small chuckle, she continued, "Without him causing any noise, you can definitely feel the melancholy in the air. I hope he recovers, it'll make traveling even harder."

I gave her a small grunt, not particularly caring one way or the other. She seemed to get the message.

"I'll just leave you with your thoughts, then."

Strangely, I was feeling anxious. If we hadn't just eaten an hour ago, I would cook something, just to give myself something to do. Instead, I just continued to sit there, letting my eyes take in the scenery around us. It wasn't much, just a small, cleared area near the ocean. Close enough to feel the cool breeze, but far enough away that it wouldn't send Raine into a panic attack. We were still somewhat near the Lightning Temple.

"Hey, Regal!"

Jumping in surprise, which didn't happen that often, I saw Lloyd sitting down next to me, grinning. "Hello Lloyd. You appear to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, well, me, Colette, and Genis just went for a walk on the beach. There aren't that many where I'm from in Sylvarant, and when we were at some, we didn't really have much time to just relax."

"That makes sense. Sometimes it is good to have a good time with friends, especially in times such as these."

He nodded. "I got a little wet though. Genis and Colette ganged up on me and pushed me in," he said, chuckling. "I'll be right back, gotta dry off a little."

I gave him a tiny smile as he walked off. I could remember times in my childhood where I could take pleasure in something as simple as the beach and the ocean. However, those days had been years ago, and I cannot return to them now. Soon Lloyd will be a man, unable to return to the simplicities that come with being a child. I suppose that he is growing up now, but has somehow learned to retain some of that innocence that comes with being young.

I glanced back over at Zelos and Sheena, who had gone back to talking. This time, Sheena was keeping conversation, even with a gentle, genuine smile on her face. I suppose that, somehow, Zelos had managed to fight through the sadness that had engulfed her. That's what I meant when I claimed he had multiple personalities, because I could see that he cares for her, despite his rough way of showing it.

I sometimes wonder that if my relationship with Alicia had been accepted, if complete strangers would be able to see that we were in love. Alicia and I never really publicly displayed our love, just the occasional hand holding or kisses. If our love had not ended in a tragedy, how long would it have lasted? Would we still be together? Or would something had gotten between us, and broken us apart?

These questions will forever remain unanswered, much to my displeasure.

I wonder if, somewhere deep down, they feel the same way about each other as Alicia and I did. If, despite the cold, rough, unfriendly exterior that everyone sees, they truly care about each other. Deep down, I suppose I wouldn't be surprised. They both know how to wear a mask. They both know how to deceive people. They both know how to have their personas define them, while keeping others at bay.

Indeed, I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Regal was just a tough person to write, and I didn't want it to turn into this giant mess of rambling. I'm afraid it might have a little, but he sometimes rambles so I hope you don't mind too much. Also, this was written pretty late, in the course on an hour, so I hope you can excuse all the errors that are probably in this.

I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot to me. So… don't forget to leave me a small message on how I murdered Regal's character!


End file.
